Problem: Evaluate $\lfloor (12.1)^2 \rfloor - \lfloor 12.1 \rfloor \cdot \lfloor 12.1 \rfloor .$
Solution: We compute that $\lfloor (12.1)^2 \rfloor = \lfloor 146.41 \rfloor = 146$ and $\lfloor 12.1 \rfloor \cdot \lfloor 12.1 \rfloor = 12\cdot 12 = 144,$ so $\lfloor (12.1)^2 \rfloor - \lfloor 12.1 \rfloor \cdot \lfloor 12.1 \rfloor = \boxed{2}.$